dylanlisawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupt's memwares
corrupt 's memwares are from one of the librairan's library. <back to corrupt Note: all of these memwares are put in random order make sure to see everyday if theres new memwares! this sorta records Corrupt's weekly visits to other worlds... Lesson zero, by Corrupt: "i went to equestria that one day, i got tripped over a long checklist i presume? then when i was trying to get a cupcaak, i seen a unicorn figit with her icing and i got splattered by the icing. when i was taking a hike i seen a pegasus wrestling a bear? when i stuck around, she was messaging the ursa, unbelievable! then i went on a picnic, i saw 5 ungulants on a picnic as well and i got flashed by teleportation illumination three times! when i was at the park i thought someone or some"thing" staring at me, i looked it was just a bush. then i seen the CMC, and i came over to greet them , but i saw the ball expanding, and a scary cross-eyed unicorn popped out of it and said in a creepy tone "HAAI GURRLZ!" then it stared at me... with a creepy stare indeed! it faced a foal and i was safe... then i seen 3 hearts rushed to what the unicorn was "holding" ( a donkey doll thingey i presume?) and i seen a rougHhouse with the CMC and a strange cloud was appearing were they were, it came towards at incredible speed i couldn't escape it and i was knocked unconsious, later when i woke up,i seen an entire crowd fighting for the doll then it ran east to the village! i followed them, and it was dark, one of the ungulants became depressed, and a white alicorn appeared above me, with a hostile look on her face, it used a spell to stop the citizens from fighting. then one "pony" carried of with the doll with joy on it's face. then i went to library to read a book, but i seen the unicorn and the alicorn speak, so i head, then i kept reading the book like they wern't there. i seen something happening, i looked and i heard from the alicorn," very well, i'll forget twilight's punishment on one condition... from this day forth, i would like you all to report me your finding on the magic of friendship ( i yawned with boredom when she said "friendship"), when, and only when you happen to discover them". i was bored and left "twilight"'s library. i teleported back to celland , and this event "lesson zero" which concludes this story..." ~~memwares by Corrupt Return of evil part1, by Corrupt: "this day begins when i was at a maze, i seen a statue of brother, very sad indeed... i had an opritunity when the CMC was fighting what my brother repesents, i used my sorcery to reanimate him it was slow and it was sucessful! i went to a village, some of my brother's chaos was appearing, cotton candy clouds, chocolate rain, long-legged bunnies, crop corn into popcorn! and huge apples. but a four-legged meddler stopped to temporarely... i went to the castle, the princess explained the 6 ungulant more about my brother... they said something that could defeat him , but thank coolguy22! "the elements were gone, they would kill me, even though it's just a bunch of stones!" i thought. then i heard my brother's voice but i couldn't see him... then one of his viewings on the stained glass started to animate! it was my brother, Discord! but he was talking to someone named "Celestia" referring to the alicorn then the 6 smaller ungulants stood up to him, i was in furiated! then he gave this riddle,"twists and turn are my master plan,then find the elements, back where you began" i immeadiatly known it was the maze he was talking about it, i immediatly teleported to the maze, hiding for the 6 ungulants to come, and so they came, and 4 of the 6's special parts dissapeared... then my brother appeared in front of them in person,daconesius,mammal or whatever. he said that the elements are at the end of the maze, then he explained the rules... then he wished them good luck... and disappeared... and so i tracked him down, and found him waiting for them to fall into a trap, he saw me, with such surprised joy on his face! i said that i helped released him, and he was so shocked with joy! but he saw a orange ungulaunt with a hat on it's head go towards a pond with some trees, he disappeared and i followed him and he said to me "i'm going to impurify AJ... observe corrupt!" he said with joy and he held strange looking sticks and faced at the ground and i saw strange apple creatures below and a reflexion on the pond! i saw "AJ"'s color's fade away and head towards a purple earth ungulant and then made a chameleon-like face, i was LOLing so loud when she made that face. then, i seen a pink ungulant prance by and I alerted discord to observe it and he wooshed to the "pony" and I took a nap when I thought he took care of things... then i woke up by a loud scream and it seems it came from a rainbow-maned ungulant, then her color drained. I was quite shocked then she bumped into me and said with rage! "OUT OF THE WAY I'M GOING TO CLOUDSDALE!!" then she flew away, then the maze immediatly disappeared! i saw my brother and peeked over the crevice saying somthing about a storm of chaos then he maniacly laughed... i felt unsure about my brother now. then i thougnt of a title and came up with "Return of evil Part 1" because i think this will take longer... so concludes this entry." ~~memwares by Corrupt the get-together, by Corrupt: "t'was the day that the gala at equestria happens, i teleported to equestria, and right in front of me stampeding towards were some mouse-horse hybrid, i successfully dodged... later at night, i went to the castle in my tuxedo!, and when i arrived, i heard a music role!! outrageous! (in a bad way!). i went in the castle, and to the room with a bass, and seen a pink ungulant in a dress sing a short music role. quite catchy really. i sat down and heard the music, at some point, the same pony from las time was singing, i heard the music role, from the door that leads to the gardens, i heard someone shout "COME OUT!" , i was puzzled... then i seen a large cake, i was full of hunger... i walked towards the server but the cake was flinged to the prince, but he used the "pony" right next to him as a sheild, the ungulant became furious, and a statue was falling near my table! i was terrified but a pegasus caught the statue, but she was failing to mantain balance of the statue, she toppled over and the statue fell on me! I was ok! when the 2 ungulants came into here i was shocked, then i heard and felt rumbling from the other doorway... I looked and a bunch of animals were stampeding into the building! and i seen pegasus and she yelled loudly and angrilly "you're.. going to LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!" i was frightened! and so i escaped from the castle successfully, even though my tuxedo was destroyed... and so i named this misadventure..."the get-together!"... so comcludes this entry." ~~memwares by Corrupt Nightmarish night, by Corrupt: "i invited halloween cell and prince cardio to nighmare night at the village at equestria, i was wearing my tuxedo, halloween cell brought no costume because he already is scary, coustume or not, and prince cardio was going as a ghost. when the mayor announced our attention she told us to follow "Zecora" to know more about "Nightmare moon" halloween cell and prince cardio followed the followers to a statue *this narration about to be used is halloween cell's point of veiw* " we went to the forest and Zecora explained us about N.M.M., in the end the foalings and a large chicken poured out their candy. and then a "boring" carrage appeared and prince cardio was running away while i was bored of the statue, but i followed the crowd" *back to corrupt 's point of veiw* i was talking to cloud kicker, when i saw prince cardio running for his life. then i saw a strange figure coming off a carrage, "it was princess luna!" i said then she talked loudly for the citizens to greet her, but they didn't, such scaredy cats! she walked away, and a bearded ungulant followed her... when i was playing "toss the spider!" my ammunition came to life, i didn't care, because the spiders were avoiding me like i have the crystal skull. then i heard "BE STILL!!!!!" then she later canceled N.M.N. forever! then she wandered off... i was offended! then i seen a large cloud looming over the alley with a pegasus of some sort using it! then i went to the forest when i seen N.M.M. , then see reverts to Luna and i saw a foaling walk up to her... and then i walked back to the village and continued playing minigames, then i called this night "nightmarish night" because i seen prince cardio still scared saying to me" can we go back to celland now?"... so concludes this entry" ~~memwares by Corrupt and halloween cell the Beast, by Corrupt: "I arrived at equestria, i seen the library's closed i walked away...then i heard a bunch a bunch a books falling i silently teleported in there. i seen a heart-shaped crystal in the dragon's claws. then i seen a white unicorn enter the library, she seemed fond of the crystal, she took it from the dragon and gave it a kiss, it seems to be in love with the unicorn. later, i seen a ungulant appear out of nowhere! then they threw a birthday party to "spike". i exited when it began. i went to get a cupcaak, but they give service to the dragon! and gave him a sapphire cupcake. so i leave, and then i saw him with a hat? then i saw him with a ball. i later saw him saying, "who else has a present for spikey wikey *hiss* " i later see him at the doctors and he grown. i later go try getting a cupcaak again but i seen a pink ungulant holding cakes while a huge dragon was attacking the store i was scared so i ran to the wonderbolts for help that there's a dragon attacking the village, but when i came back, i was still with fear because the dragon became way bigger. so i hid, but after awhile the dragon shrunk down to it's original size. i was filled with rage because i have to go get help while i can create my own henchmen myself!! so i name this "the beast"...so concludes the entry." ~~memwares by Corrupt The creepiest party ever, by Corrupt: "i was invited to a party by "pinkie pie", a citizen of equestria. i was questioned how she got to celland?!?! so i went to the party,it was nice, except that the punch had her pet alligator drinking it... i went back to celland but twilight was at the door...questioning about it, i sent one of my henchmen,trio cell to answered it for me and letted her in and guided her to my room... she told me that it's pinkie's B-day tomorrow, so she asks me to hide the secret from pinkie... the next day i answered the door, pinkie said it's gummy's after B-day party but i said "i had some things to do like ...hire new henchmen, that's it!" she had a curious blandness on her face and leaved(how does everyone known where i live!)... later i went to equesria and visited the store and seen pinkie interogating the dragon i stepped inside without anyone noticing and hid... later when she thinks her friends are avoiding her, she found me and knocked me unconsious... when i woke up, i found myself tied to a stool and a B-day hat on my head and i seen psychocell , maybe he got caught as well? and then pinkie pie was talking to inanimate objects and occasionally violently twitching, then when after she says," oh they're not so bad" she made a crazy look on her face a psychopathic murderer face! i was scared. then, a rainbow-haired pegasus appeared, distracting "pinkamena" for enough time for me to escape with psychocell. i will call this "mission impossible"... "the creepiest party ever"...so concludes the entry." ~~memwares by Corrupt The poison!, by corrupt: "i went to the village, it was like a ghost town... i jumped on top of a house...i saw a strange figure walk by... i saw a nanobot and used it, it said. "NAME':'''ZECORA, SPECIES':'''ZEBRA", i was questioned why she was here... so i followed her into everfree forest and i ran through a mysterious plant, then i heard her say "beware,beware" i seen it was nothing, so i teleported back to celland. the next morning i woke up and i was making breakfast... but i couldn't grab the things needed because i had hooves. so i looked in a huge mirror and it seems that i turned into a pony! i was devistated. so i thought "REVENGE!" and flew to equestria. i confronted her and she said that i ran in "poison joke" it's like poison oak but it gives a laugh. so she says a bubble bath would solve my problems. so i flew back to celland and took one and i turned back to an advanced amoeba! i will name this conspiracy! "the poison!"...so concludes the entry." ~~memwares by Corrupt the trickful sorcerer, by Corrupt: "i saw an ad about someone great and powerful."OUTRAGEOUS!! dark shadow is the only one more powerful than me!" i thought so invited dark shadow and storm cloud cell to this go to. i seen a magician appear on the stage calling herself...THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE! dark shadow was highly offended! *dark shadow's point of veiw* "i, dark shadow was highly frustrating, she's not as annoying as peepers defeating me numerous times, but very boastful, so after some strange talents from strange creatures trying to stand-up from her, i stood-up and tried showing her a trick or two: first i did the summoning comets trick, but she used her sorcery to make them do impact on me!" *back to corrupt's point of veiw* Dark shadow was horribly bruised, so i teleported him back to his dark castle. later a removed a ursa minor from it's cave with storm cloud cell's thunder, but we didn't wake up the ursa major, because it was scary, but halloween cell will call it "boring" or "cute". we went back to the village, and the ursa minor was stalking the sorcereress.so i hid up in storm cloud cell. i was amused, until i accidentally kicked storm cloud cell, making the ursa minor frustrated and scaring the sorceress again. i was highly amused! my work there was done, so i leaved... so concludes the entry." ~~memwares by corrupt and dark shadow the story of equestria, by lord chaotica: "t'was a cold winter, food went low, and unicorn need food to raise the solar or the lunar orb. the three ghost-like creature were displeased, my people did a conference meeting. my people and the tribe villagers seek out new land... when i got to a stopping point, i claimed land at a area, but it was taken by 3 other tribes. when the tribes were complaining, the blizzard started to return, so i seeked shelter in a cave... but it yet was taken, so i fought over which cave we get. when i was complaining the spirits returned and froze me--* young corrupt's point of veiw* "my mentor became frozen!" i said, the clover lady said what they were, she said the leader's arguing with the mean ladies made my lord frozen, then a strange pink thing came out of the clover lady's horn! lord chaotica became unfrozen, i was filled with joy! *back to lord chaotica's point of veiw* "it was a miricale" i said with joy. then i decided with the village leaders to name the place "equestria". i gave my book of stories to young corrupt and said "take this, there are a bunch of stories to write in the future." ~~memwares by lord chaotica and young corrupt Category:HCF Category:objects